Obake House
by Akashi Seisa II
Summary: Naruto ditantang untuk memasuki Obake House bertema Halloween bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat mereka memasuki Obake House dan memulai perjalanan mereka, mereka mendapati beberapa hal konyol didalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? / Oneshoot SasuNaru fic! #NightSunHalloween


**Naruto © Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor/Romance.**

 **Warn! OOC (Buat jaga-jaga), EYD Abal-abalan, Absurd, Gaje, Klise.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini untuk OnyxSapphire'z**

 **.**

 **~SasuNaru~**

" **Obake House"**

 **.**

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

Apa kalian tahu Halloween? Tentu saja, pasti semua orang tahu apa itu Halloween. Dimana mereka memakai costume dengan suasana horror, mystery, dari cerita dongeng, atau apapun bisa dipakai. Tapi, berbeda dengan manusia pirang yang cerewet bin berisiknya kelewat batas bisa membuat gendang kalian tuli seketika hanya memakai baju biasa tidak mengandung unsur Halloween apapun.

Pasti diantara kalian bertanya-tanya apa itu Obake House bukan? Biar ku jelaskan sedikit. Obake House adalah sebutan rumah buatan yang dijadikan sarana Rumah Hantu untuk hiburan di festival ataupun kegiatan lainnya ketika dimalam hari. Baik para pemainnya adalah zombie atau hantu sekali pun.

Manusia pirang itu terus saja berceloteh, menyumpahi serapah teman-temannya yang tega menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam Obake House yang bertema Halloween bersama manusia pantat ayam. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Hanya karena mendapatkan permainan Dare dari temannya yang mengharuskan dia bersama manusia pantat ayam ini. Berdua pula!

"Huwaaaa! Kenapa harus bersamamu sih, Teme?!"

"Tidak tahu."

"Lebih baik aku sendirian saja dari pada masuk bersamamu!"

"Silahkan saja. Jika kau masih sayang nyawa."

Manusia pirang itu melongo, "MAKSUDMU SAYANG NYAWA ITU APA TEME?!"

"Dobe tetaplah Dobe. Ingatlah kata-kata duo gadis sinting itu."

"Gadis duo sinting? Siapa?"

Yang dipanggil 'Teme' itu mendengus kasar. Sudah lelah ia berbicara dengan manusia pirang dipinggirnya ini, sudah lemot, dobe, bodoh, idiot pula. Tapi, manis sih. 'Eh apaan?! Gue ga bilang.' Pikirnya saat mendengar kata-kata 'manis' diantara nama ejekannya pada manusia pirang.

Manusia pantat ayam itu berjalan mendahului manusia pirang disampingnya, lelah menghadapi orang lemot.

"SASUKE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU OI!" teriaknya berlari kearah manusia bernama Sasuke dengan cepatan kilat seperti semboyan sang Ayah di filmnya 'Si kilat kuning.' Ntah terlalu bersemangat mengejar Sasuke atau lupa mengerem tubuhnya hingga ia menubruk tubuh Sasuke sampai terjatuh dan wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Oi dobe, minggir."

"…"

"Si dobe ini…"

Menghela nafas. Terlewat ide jahil Sasuke untuk menyadarkan manusia pirang diatasnya ini. Seringai terlihat diwajahnya, ia peluk pinggang ramping milik pemuda diatasnya lalu mendekatkan bibir dengan telinga sang pemuda pirang. "Naruto…" panggilnya dengan suara serak-serak basah bin sekseh mampu membuat para fangirl yang mendengarnya berteriak 'Kyaaa' begitupun Author.

 **DEG.**

Naruto merasakan detakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seolah si jantung ingin keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan berlari-lari ntah kemana tujuannya. Oke, jangan bayangkan jantung keluar dari tubuh terus lari-lari. Membuat Author merinding.

Kembali ke topik.

Naruto segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan terus menyumpah serapahi siapapun yang berani membuat detak jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal kembali. 'Siapapun tolong kembalikan detak jantungku seperti semula!' batin Naruto nelangsa.

"Ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke watados.

Naruto mendongak, segera ia pukul dada bidang Sasuke seperti seorang gadis dimintai pertanggung jawaban karena membuatnya hamil, "BAKA-TEME! BAKA! TEME! MENYEBALKAAAANNNN!" teriaknya terus memukuli dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa. Tapi sayang, dia adalah Uchiha.

Segera Sasuke tangkap kedua tangan kulit tan milik Naruto dan mendekapnya, "Jangan berteriak, kau tahu sekarang kita menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung." Bisiknya dengan suara serak-serak basah khas Uchiha tentunya yang mampu membuat para gadis dan err–laki-laki terpesona akan suara indahnya.

 **DEG.**

Jantungnya berdetak kembali tidak normal, bahkan sekarang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Segera ia lepas tubuhnya dari dekapan Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, kedua pipi gembul dikembungkan. Ugh sungguh manis bukan untuk kalangan pria seperti ini?

Sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya menyeringai saja sudah cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 malam.

Naruto terus memperhatikan jamnya terus-menerus setiap lima menit sekali ia lirik jam tangannya. Kesal. Ia kembungkan kedua pipinya dengan tangan yang melipat didepan dada. 'Ugh, lama sekali. Menyebalkan!' batinnya. Sasuke terus mendengus geli melihat Naruto yang dari tadi komat-kamit ntah sedang membaca mantra apa yang sedang ia bacakan.

"Maaf, tuan. Tiketnya?" ujar sang penjaga.

Naruto tersadar dari ritual baca mantranya, segera ia beria dua tiket pada sang penjaga. Sasuke hanya diam melihat interaksi sang penjaga dan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa panas dalam dirinya terutama pada kedua mata onyx-nya, 'Kenapa panas ya?' pikirnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alis.

Setelah sang penjaga memberi intruksi untuk penunjuk jalan yang akan mereka lewati untuk bisa keluar dari Obake House ini dengan selamat, sang penjaga pun tersenyum lalu membuka tirainya, "Selamat bersenang-senang tuan." Katanya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias dan segera masuk ke dalam Obake House disusul oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya yang sedari tadi tenang-tenang saja.

Awalnya Naruto antusias untuk memasuki Obake House, tetapi seketika nyalinya menciut saat seorang anak kecil botak hanya memakai popok, kulit berwarna kulit pucat berlari dengan cepat melewati Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut seketika berteriak dan langsung beringsut ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Merengut seperti anak kucing yang tidak mau dimandikan.

"KYAAA! TEME TADI ADA BOLA BERLARI!"

"Idiot. Itu tuyul, dobe."

"Jadi bukan bola berlari?"

"Bukan. Katanya kau tidak takut apapun." Ejeknya.

Naruto yang ingat pada ucapannya sebelum memasuki Obake House langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendahuluinya, "Tidak takut kok, hanya tadi kaget saja. Ku kira ada bola bisa berlari." Katanya dengan sombong.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Baru saja Naruto melangkahkan kaki, ia mendengar seseorang meringis kesakitan dan sesekali bergumam 'Aduh!'. Naruto melirik kanan-kiri tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ya iyalah gelap. Naruto pun melambaikan tangan kanannya kebelakang menyuruh Sasuke mendekat.

"Teme! Teme!"

"Apa?"

"Dengar suara orang kesakitan tidak?"

Menghela nafas, "Tentu saja, kau menginjak tangan gadis itu dobe. Lihat ke bawah."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu melirik ke bawah. Ia pun langsung meloncat ke belakang, "KYAAAA! MAAF! MAAF! AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU! MAAF!" ujarnya meminta maaf pada gadis berdandan suster ngesot. Sang gadis terus meringis, sesekali mengelus tangannya yang diinjak oleh Naruto.

Malu dengan sikap Naruto, Sasuke segera menyeret tangan Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan gadis bercostume suster ngesot yang terus-terusan bergumam 'kampret' atau 'sialan, mentang-mentang ga keliatan tangan gue diinjek.' Atau 'niatnya mau megang tu kaki napa jadi ke injek.' Dan gumaman lainnya.

Lorong demi lorong mereka lewati dengan Naruto didepannya. Sasuke terus mengikuti kemana Naruto berjalan. Ntah siapa yang idiot disana, para hantu gadis bukannya menakuti malah mengedipkan matanya genit pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah ditempat. Lain hal dengan Naruto, ia selalu digoda oleh para hantu lain seperti : dicolek dagunya, pundaknya, bahkan pada bokong pula.

Saat Naruto melewati sebuah kamar kosong, ia mendengar sebuah tangisan seorang bayi. Segera ia berjalan mundur kearah Sasuke, "Teme, teme. Disana ada bayi, kasian. Tolongin yuk!" bisik Naruto merasa kasihan pada sang bayi yang ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu. Plis Nar, itu bayi boongan kampret.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tolong saja sendiri. Aku tunggu disini."

"Benar ya? Jangan kemana-mana loh! Yang hafal jalan kan kau, teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan sendirian. Sasuke hanya menunggunya diluar ruangan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Saat Sasuke tengah memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba suara membuatnya berpaling dari ponsel tersayangnya. Oh, ternyata hantu gadis.

"Hey, tampan. Boleh minta nomornya tidak?"

"Atau fotomu kirim lewat Bluetooth dong~"

"Pin bbm mu juga boleh kok hehe…"

"Udah punya kekasih belum? Kalau belum, jadian denganku yuk~"

"Pemuda bersamamu tadi siapa? Adikmu ya? Manis banget, cocok deh buat jadi uke~~"

'What the hell…ini hantu kurang kerjaan.' Pikir Sasuke. Ia terus menatap semua para gadis yang menjadi hantu dengan tatapan jengah, sungguh. Baru kali ini ia digoda oleh gadis yang berpakaian hantu. Jika saja sang kakak atau teman-temannya datang mungkin mala mini bukan menjadi malam yang horror tapi konyol.

Saat Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaan para gadis yang berperan sebagai hantu, ia mendengar jeritan cempreng yang sangat ia kenal. Segera ia masukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan melihat keadaan Naruto yang ntah sedang apa. Mungkin ia sedang dirape. Tapi sayang, Sasuke takkan membiarkan itu,

"Naruto ada ap–" kata-katanya terpotong saat melihat Naruto sedang berada diatas ranjang yang dilumuri darah buatan dengan tubuh terlentang, wajah memerah, kaos yang memperlihatkan pundak mulus bin montok dengan seseorang diatasnya. Satu kata kalimat untuk apa yang dilihatnya : Naruto-di-rape-sama-vampire-bohongan.

Orang yang berada diatas Naruto hanya bisa cengo dan berkeringat dingin pasalnya ia ketahuan me-rape seorang gad–eh, maksudnya pemuda manis dibawahnya.

'WHAT THE HELL NARUTO DIRAPE PAMPIR?!' batin Sasuke nista.

"Sa-Sasuke…tolong aku…"

"…"

"Mampus gue!"

" **Sentuh. Dia. Mati. Lo."** Ujar Sasuke menekankan setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, tatapannya semakin tajam pada orang yang berusaha me-rape Naruto. Orang yang diberi tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke langsung ngacir keluar ruangan dengan gontai.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mendekapnya dengan erat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Huwaa…vampirenya cabul!"

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, "Dan…sebelum kau bercerita. Benarkan dulu pakaianmu sebelum aku seperti vampire tadi."

Naruto mengangguk, segera benahi pakaiannya dan duduk dengan manis. Sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang begitu err–mesum.

"Jadi gini, kau tahu kan tadi aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini untuk menolong bayi? Saat aku masuk tangisan bayinya berhenti, aku bingung bayi itu dimana. Lalu aku cari dengan cara membongkar-bongkar semua benda dan kotak yang ada disana. Saat aku membuka kotak yang panjang itu, tiba-tiba vampire mengagetkanku, kemudian dia menatapku lalu menggendongku seperti karung beras dan hmpp–" Sasuke segera membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, sungguh ia tidak kuat mendengar cerita Naruto setelah melihatnya dengan kepala sendiri.

"Sudah cukup. Lebih baik kita cari jalan keluar. Biar ku gendong."

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu naik ke punggung Sasuke dan memeluk lehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong , tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah kejadian tadi. Hingga suara membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan memperat pegangan untuk menahan bokong Naruto terjatuh.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Memangnya vampire itu cabul ya?"

"Mungkin. Memang kenapa?"

"Soalnya, kalau aku melihat vampire di film-film itu menyeramkan. Kenapa yang ini kok cabul ya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa vampire itu menyukaiku?"

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyukaimu."

"Heeeee?! Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak."

Naruto kembali merengut. Ia kembungkan kedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba debaran jantungnya kembali terdengar dan detakkannya sampai terdengar oleh telinga tajam Sasuke, karena punggung dan dada Naruto bukan hanya menempel. Terkadang bergesekkan saat mereka berjalan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh-ah apa? Kenapa apa teme?!"

"Debaran jantungmu tidak karuan."

"Heeee?! Sungguh?!"

"Hn."

'Mampus, ketahuan deh gue.' Batin Naruto. Ia terus bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri karena debaran jantung sudah terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Naruto lalu menghimpit tubuh Naruto pada dinding yang terbalutkan kain putih dengan darah buatan. Sasuke segera mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan kedua tangan disisi kanan-kiri kepala Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memanas.

"Sa-Sasuke..a-ada apa?"

"Hanya gerah."

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku kipaskan mau?"

"Tidak usah, aku gerah karena melihatmu."

"Heeeee?! Memangnya aku panas?!"

"Hn, buktinya wajahmu memerah."

Naruto tertegun. Segera ia menunduk dan menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik tangan Naruto pada wajahnya. "Kenapa ditutupi? Padahal manis…." Lirih Sasuke tak terasa ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya kembali memerah.

"Naruto…"

"Y-ya?!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Mendengus kasar, "Aku tidak mau mengulangnya."

"Uh…ke-kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apakah menyukai seseorang perlu ada alasannya? Tidak kan?"

"Uh i-iya sih…"

"Jadi? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut dengan pengungkapan perasaan Sasuke, wajahnya kembali memanas, "A-aku mau.." jawabnya dengan lirih disetrai senyum malu-malu, "A-aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu, teme…" lanjutnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke disertai senyuman tulus yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun –kecuali keluarganya– dan sekarang ia perlihatkan senyumannya pada Naruto. Pemuda manis yang cerewet bin berisik yang ia cintai. Sasuke dekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Mencium lembut bibir ranum Naruto yang belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun yang alian pera–eh perjaka maksud saya.

"Mmmhhh…Sa-Suke…"

Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat.

"Ah…ngghh…."

Acara desah-desahan ciuman Naruto pun sampai terdengar ditelinga para pemeran yang menjadi hantu dalam Obake House. Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain dengan wajah keheranan. "Itu…suara apa?" tanya salah seorang anak kecil bercostume tuyul.

"Eh iya…ini suara apaan? Lihat yuk." Ajak salah seorang gadis mengajak teman-temannya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari sumber arah suara begitu terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pemuda raven tengah dengan nafsu memberikan beberapa bekas merah keunguan pada pemuda manis pirang. Seketika para gadis yang sempat menggoda pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dari hidung dan terus bergumam 'asupan…asupann…' gumam mereka. Oh ternyata mereka fujoshi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berkacak pinggang sibuk melirik kanan-kiri, lalu melirik jam alroji ditangannya dan mendengus kesal. Dia kesal setengah mati karena teman mereka tidak datang sejak tadi. Bukannya masuk Obake House tidak sampai berjam-jam kan? Paling saat mengantri saja yang sampai berjam-jam.

"Kemana mereka sih? Lama banget, udah jam 22.00 nih! Mereka tidak lapar gitu?" ujarnya.

"Tenanglah, mereka pasti datang kok. Mungkin mereka baru masuk."

"Berarti antrian masuknya panjang dong?!"

"Hm, mungkin."

"Tunggu sajalah, Sakura. Mereka pasti datang kok."

Tak lama mereka berdebat terlihat Sasuke berjalan tak jauh dari mereka, segera saja Ino dan Sakura berlari secepat kilat menuju Sakura dan menanyakan apa saja yang terjadi. Tapi niat mereka diurungkan karena Sasuke sedang menggendong ala bridal style pemuda pirang manis yang sedang terlelap dengan pulas didekapan Sasuke.

"Berisik. Naruto sedang tidur."

"Heee…kok dia bisa tidur sih?!"

"Dia kelelahan karena dikagetkan terus."

"Hooo… _by the way,_ itu apa Sas? Kok leher Naru- _chan_ merah-merah sih?" tunjuk Ino pada leher Naruto yang memerah dengan senyuman jahil.

"Oh itu, tadi dia digigit 'nyamuk besar'." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar perkataan ambigu Sasuke langsung tertawa ala fujoshi. Teman-teman Sakura lainnya yang melihat kelakuan duo gadis sinting itu hanya geleng-geleng disko melihat tingkah mereka yang tatkala selalu kambuh dimanapun mereka berada.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dengan Naruto dalam pangkuannya, "Oi, Sas. Apa yang terjadi saat kalian berdua di Obake House?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Naruto hampir di-rape vampire dan aku digoda para gadis yang berperan menjadi hantu."

"Pfftt…seriusan Sas? Kok ngakak. _By the way,_ boleh ngakak ga?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya, Sasuke hanya mendengus seolah mengisyaratkan ' **Ngakak-mati-lo** '.

Berakhirlah malam mereka dengan acara tanya-jawab Uchiha Sasuke dengan duo gadis sinting yaitu Ino dan Sakura yang bertanya macam-macam apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua didalam Obake House.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan tergantikan Matahari. Cahayanya menembus masuk ke dalam tirai sebuah kamar bernuansa putih-biru yang memperlihatkan sosok pemuda pirang yang tertidur diatas ranjang berwarna biru muda. Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba fokus pada lingkungan sekitar. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak serapih ini.

"Sudah bangun, Naru- _chan?"_

Pemuda pirang itu mendongak, mengucek kedua matanya, "Eh?!"

" _Ohayou,_ Naru- _chan._ "

"Sa-Sasuke?! Aku ada dimanaaaa?!"

"Dirumahku, lebih tepatnya dikamarku."

"HEEEE?! KENAPA BISA?!"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menutup kedua telinganya karena mendengar suara khas cempreng kekasihnya yang resmi semalam ia tembak bukan dalam artian menembak dengan senjata tajam tetapi dengan hati. Eaaa.

"Kau semalam ketiduran, jadi ya ku bawa saja kerumah."

"Kenapaa…."

"Kenapa apanya?"

"KENAPA KAU HANYA PAKAI CELANA SAJA TEME?! KAU LAKUKAN APA PADAKU SEMALAM?!"

" _Usuratonkachi._ Berisik. Lihat saja tubuhmu, apa kau telanjang atau tidak."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Naruto memerah, segera ia lihat tubuhnya didalam selimut. Ia menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah aku masih dalam keadaan pakaian lengkap wal'afiat…" gumamnya mengelus dadanya.

Naruto merasa kasur yang ia tempati berdecit, saat ia mendongak. Naruto mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tampannya tiada tanding berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

 **BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!**

Merah. Wajahnya semakin merah. "Te-Teme apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu padamu hm?"

"Eh?!"

Belum sempat Naruto berbicara ia segera diterjang oleh Sasuke hingga tubuhnya terlentang diatas ranjang dengan Sasuke diatasnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita 'bermain' pagi ini, Naru- _chan_ sayang." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif dan serak-serak basah.

Naruto yang mendapatkan peringatan ' **DANGER WOY DANGER!** ' segera ia berteriak sambil menahan Sasuke agar tidak me-rape dirinya pagi ini, "PORNO! CABUL! JOROK! MINGGIRRR!" teriak Naruto, "KYAAAA! APA YANG KAU SENTUH ITU SASUKE-TEME MENYEBALKAN!" lanjutnya berteriak dengan suara khas cempreng miliknya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengarkan teriakan Naruto, ia malah lebih anteng menyentuh sana-sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :** WUAKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA VROH. MAAFKAN SAJA YA KALAU CERITANYA RADA BEDA SAMA TEMA, WALAUPUN HALLOWEEN YAA…AKU SIH MENDING RUMAH HANTU YANG BERTEMA HALLOWEN /apaan

GATAU KENAPA SAYA DEMENNYA BIKIN FF HUMOR, GA BERBAKAT DIBIDANG ANGST ATAU SAD LAINNYA. NTAHLAH, APA KARENA HIDUP SAYA PENUH LAWAKAN JADI YA DEMEN NYA HUMOR GAGAL.

OKE TAHU KOK INI FIC ABSURD SAYA YANG KETIGA. SO, SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN RIVIEW SEBELUM NGE-CLOSE TAB-NYA MBA-MAS /tebar manusia 7 warna (Read:KnB :v)

DOAIN GUE MENANG YA MAS-MBA, DOAIN MENANG /maksa/digeplak readers

Riview please.


End file.
